


Big Butt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Butt, Booty, Butt, F/M, Umbridge has a big butt, ass, can not deny it, everybody loves her butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Dolores Umbridge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Big Butt

Dolores Umbridge has a big butt.

Everyone knew that.

And everyone wanted to touch it.

But no one but Cornelius could touch it.

Cornelius loves her ass.

Everyone did.

Dolores herself knew she had a big butt.

And she loved it.


End file.
